el vínculo entre amor y venganza
by juuvic2001
Summary: Kowalski termina el matrimonio de Skipper, convirtiendo a Marlene en su amante, pero después de un tiempo su corazón se enamora de otra mujer. Skipper intenta vengarse de Kowalski, pero Skipper se enamorará de la esposa de Kowalski y este amor podría cambiar sus planes
1. todo comenzó en el pasado

Esta es otra historia inspirada en Mi amante de Irina015, esta vez desde un punto de vista diferente.

**Dos años atrás.**

_Zoológico de Central Park_

Kowalski y Marlene estaban en la cama, Marlene se había casado recientemente con Skipper, pero Kowalski enamorada la convenció de ser su amante, Marlene aprovechó la ausencia de Skipper para encontrarse con su amante varias veces y poco después quedó embarazada de ella, angustiada, ella ideó un plan para dormir con Skipper para hacerle creer que él era el padre del niño. Kowalski a pesar de los celos estuvo de acuerdo.

Marlene: Sabes que Skipper viene.

Kowalski: Sí, mi amor. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo durmiendo contigo, besándote como yo te beso, ustedes dos haciendo el amor.

Marlene: Yo tampoco quiero eso, pero él es mi esposo y tenemos que seguir así. ¿Sabes de qué sería capaz si descubriera que ambos tenemos un romance?

Kowalski: Él acabaría con nuestras vidas. Pero olvidemos eso. Todavía tenemos tiempo para amarnos un poco más.

El científico yacía sobre la nutria y los dos se rindieron a la pasión nuevamente, Marlene olvidó por completo a Skipper en ese momento, ella era solo Kowalski, se la entregó por completo y esperaba mejorar para que pudieran hacerse cargo de su romance sin sombra. del líder pingüino para molestar.

_En el avión._

Skipper regresaba a casa, pero no estaba contento después de lo que descubrió, principalmente porque no tendría mucho tiempo, sospechaba que antes de casarse con Marlene, apresuró la boda para que su amada no estuviera indefensa si ya no estaba allí.

**Flashback**

**Doctor: tiene esclerosis lateral amiotrófica.**

**Skipper no lo creía cuando se trataba de él, se rió nerviosamente, pero luego se echó a llorar y pidió que fuera una mentira.**

**Fin del flashback**

Siguió llorando mientras recordaba las trágicas noticias de su vida, siempre imaginó que moriría en una misión y ahora descubrir qué acabaría con su vida sería una enfermedad. Llegó al zoológico sin planes de contarle a su personal sobre su enfermedad, ya se sentía completamente débil, pero pensó que podría disfrazarse en el entrenamiento hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera soportarlo más. Llegó a la base y solo fue recibido por Rico y Cabo, Kowalski no se acercó a él, permaneció sentado en su litera frente al líder de los pingüinos.

Skipper: ¿No vienes a saludarme Kowalski?

Kowlaski: Por supuesto señor.

El científico lo abrazó falsamente, no estaba contento con el regreso de Skipper, ahora tendría menos tiempo con Marlene, aparte de eso, todavía tenía que soportar el hecho de que su amante tendría relaciones sexuales con él para hacerle pensar que el niño que ella espera sea suyo y eso lo frustraba.

Cabo: ¿Cómo fue tu misión Skipper?

El líder decía la verdad, que no había ido a una misión sino a buscar otras opiniones sobre su enfermedad. Pero él prefería mentir.

Skipper: fue genial. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que ir a ver a mi amada esposa.

El líder fue a la cueva de Marlene, y cuando lo vio, lo abrazó y lo besó apasionadamente.

Marlene: No sabes cuánto te he extranado.

Skipper: Yo también, mi amor.

La nutria reacia besó apasionadamente al pingüino, Skipper la llevó a la cama, y los dos estaban listos para rendirse al amor, él por ella y por ella solo para hacerle creer que el padre del niño que ella esperaba, no lo hizo. no sentía atracción por él, sus gemidos eran falsos y solo dio porque recordaba los momentos que pasó con Kowalski, pero Skipper, a pesar de la atracción que sentía por la nutria, se dio cuenta de que no podía tener relaciones con ella, su cuerpo comenzó a entumecerse. y tuvo que detenerse por el agotamiento excesivo que estaba teniendo. Tuvo el mismo problema en su noche de bodas.

Marlene: ¿Qué es eso?

Skipper: No puedo disculparme.

Marlene: ¿Cómo puedes no? ¿No te atrae?

Skipper: Por supuesto que siento que eres la criatura más hermosa que conozco.

Marlene: Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes tener relaciones conmigo? Echaste a perder nuestras noches nupciales y ahora también echas a perder esta.

El líder fue a responder pero se rindió, trató de acariciar a la hembra, pero ella lo empujó.

Marlene: No te quiero aquí, vete.

Skipper: ¿Qué?

Marlene: Sal de Skipper.

Skipper: Marlene, yo ...

Marlene: No quiero saberlo.

El líder se extrañó extrañamente por la forma en que Marlene manejó la situación, parecía enojado, pero no por los dos que no tenían relaciones sexuales, sino por otra situación, como si hubiera arruinado sus planes.

El otro día, el líder decidió hacer algo, después de no tener relaciones sexuales con Marlene, decidió que era hora de irse, no quería ser motivo de frustración para Marlene o su equipo, odiaba la idea de que la gente sintiera lo siento por él y sentí que solo molestaría a Marlene si ella se quedaba allí. Escribió una carta a su equipo, dejando a Kowalski definitivamente a cargo del equipo.

Kowalski: ¿Es como si yo estuviera a cargo ahora?

Cabo: ¿Pero por qué Skipper iría así? De la nada, ¿sucedió algo?

Kowalski: ¿Y eso importa? Siempre fue misterioso, lleno de secretos.

Cabo: cierto. Aún así, creo que como buenos amigos, deberíamos saber más.

Kowalski: No, no deberíamos. Dejémoslo solo, si se fue, no se despidió, esa fue su elección. Conociéndolo, te garantizo que no quiere que vayamos tras él.

El pequeño pingüino no entendió la reacción de Kowalski, el pingüino dejó la escena y se dirigió a Marlene, quien parecía contenta con la situación, sin preocuparse por lo que le estaba sucediendo al líder del pingüino.

**Meses después.**

Skipper ya estaba débil en una pequeña casa sin lujos en Nueva York, estaba solo, Blowhole se enteró de sus condiciones y lo persiguió con mensajes y cartas, Skipper ya necesitaba una silla de ruedas y tenía algunas dificultades para comer.

Kowalski y Marlene ya habían tenido tres hijos, un pingüino llamado Alexander, un pingüino llamado Victoria y una nutria llamada Glora. Se hicieron cargo públicamente de su romance poco después de que Skipper se fuera, lo que causó más desconfianza en Cabo, explicó el científico a pequeño que cuando Skipper se fue, Marlene sufrió mucho y necesitaba consolarla y que al estar cerca, se enamoraron.

Cabo: Sí, pero por el embarazo de Marlene, ella ya estaba embarazada antes de que Skipper se fuera, y según recuerdo, no tuvieron relaciones sexuales.

Kowalski: Los bebés nacieron prematuros de Cabo.

Cabo solo fingió creerle al científico, ya que Skipper se fue, se puso diferente, más agresivo, no quería que hablaran de Skipper en la base, Marlene era lo mismo, no había visto a la nutria sufrir por un segundo la ausencia de su esposo y cuando ella y Kowalski asumieron que eran una pareja, ella estaba muy feliz y no le gustó cuando mencionaron a Skipper.

Los dos amantes admiraban a sus hermosos cachorros recién nacidos.

Kowalski: Son hermosos.

Marlene: Porque se parecen a tu papi.

Kowalski sonrió y tomó a la nutria por la cintura y se besaron apasionadamente hasta que un teléfono interrumpió a ambos.

Kowalski: Hola

Skipper: Kowalski?

El científico reconoció la voz al otro lado de la línea y se molestó, pensó en colgar el teléfono, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Kowalski: Skipper? Cuanto tiempo. ¿Cómo estás?

Skipper: estoy muy mal. Necesito tu ayuda

Kowalski: ¿Necesitas mi ayuda?

Skipper: estoy muy enfermo y no sé si puedo soportar estar solo aquí.

El líder comenzó a llorar mucho, desesperado, si era para morir, que estaba al lado de su equipo y no solo, Kowalski, por otro lado, no quería ayudar a su ex líder y no sabría su reacción si supiera que él y Marlene Estaban juntos

Kowalski: No te preocupes Skipper, te atraparé.

Skipper: Gracias.

El científico colgó y miró a su preocupada amante.

Marlene: ¿Qué quería Skipper?

Kowalski: Necesitas mi ayuda en casa.

Marlene: Y lo harás.

Kowalski: Por supuesto que no. Ya no es bienvenido aquí, además de conocerlo, debe ser solo otro drama.

Los dos volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, el pingüino llevó a la nutria a la otra habitación y allí se rindieron a la pasión

**Semanas despues.**

Kowlaksi estaba solo en Central Park, recogía flores para regalar a Marlene todas las semanas, recogía flores para regalar a su amada, hasta que apareció un pingüino.

Anastasia: Hola, ¿podrías ayudarme?

Kowalski: Sí

Kowaski miró a la hembra y se sintió encantada por ella a primera vista, era la criatura más perfecta que podría haber conocido.

Anastasia: Estoy perdido, ¿puedes ayudarme?

Kowalski: ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Anastasia: No lo se. Solo necesito un lugar para dormir, descansar, he viajado demasiado. Soy de Bahamas

El científico aceptó ayudarla y la llevó a la base, donde estaban Cabo y Rico.

Cabo: ¿Quién es este pingüino?

Kowalski: Ella es ... ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Anastasia: Anastasia, placer.

Cabo la saludó, al igual que Rico, ella estuvo de acuerdo con toda su historia, y Kowalski la convenció de vivir en la base. Todos estaban comiendo hasta que Marlene apareció en la base.

Marlene: Kowalski.

La nutria pronto vio al pingüino hembra al lado de Kowalski.

Marlene: ¿Puedo saber quién eres?

Anastasia: Anastasia y tu?

Marlene: Kowalski, ¿podemos hablar por favor?

Kowalski: Por supuesto.

El pingüino y la nutria abandonaron la base.

Marlene: ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? ¿Está relacionado con algunos de ustedes?

Kowalski: No. La encontré en la calle.

Marlene: ¿Y decidiste rescatar a la princesa indefensa?

Kowalski: ¿Qué pasa? Ella necesitaba ayuda. Y es bueno que la aceptes en nuestras vidas o lo terminaremos todo.

El científico se fue y regresó a la base, dejando a Marlene alarmada e irritada.

**Semanas después**

Kowalski y Anastasia ya eran pareja, el pingüino decidió dejar a Marlene y quedarse con la pingüina hembra, estaba embarazada de una niña que se llamaría Emma. Marlene hizo todo lo posible para terminar el matrimonio de los dos pingüinos y se aseguró de decirle a Anastasia que algún día regresarían, pero el pingüino estaba completamente seguro de sí mismo y no se preocupaba por Marlene.

He aquí que Kowalski estaba en sus inventos hasta que sonó su teléfono.

Kowalski: hola

Pingüino: Lord Kowalski?

Kowalski: Yo ...

Pingüino: es de la base militar de los pingüinos y su antiguo líder Skipper fue encontrado muerto en su casa.

El científico no reaccionó, hace meses que no había oído hablar de Skipper y ahora que conocía esta noticia, se sintió un poco culpable por no ayudarlo cuando lo necesitaba, pero no sabía que era una situación tan grave. En la estela del líder, el ataúd fue sellado.

Marlene: ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

Kowalski: Tenía esclerosis lateral amiotrófica, murió de hambre y dificultad para respirar. Por eso necesitaba mi ayuda.

Marlene: Qué horrible final, Dios mío. No merecía tal cosa. Me siento tan culpable

La nutria fue al ataúd de Skipper, Kowalski no hizo nada, solo regresó a la base, donde encontró a Anastasia con su huevo.

Anastasia: Lo siento por tu amiga.

Kowalski: Muy bien.

El pingüino abrazó a su esposa.

Kowalski: Eres mucho perfecta.

Anastasia: Nadie es perfecto Kowalski.

Kowalski: Tu eres. Y tengo mucha suerte de que me hayas elegido para ser tu esposo. Yo te amo mucho.

La besó apasionadamente e intercambiaron afecto con el huevo en la base, e hicieron votos de amor entre ellos.


	2. Planes de venganza

**Ahora**

Una langosta estaba monitoreando a un pingüino que estaba en coma en la guarida de Blowhole. Los latidos del corazón del pingüino comenzaron a cambiar, preocupando a la langosta que fue a su oficina.

Langosta: Doctor?

Blowhole: ¿Sí?

Langosta: Creo que el pingüino se está despertando.

Blowhole: Genial, Ya era tiempo.

El delfín fue hacia el pingüino y lo encontró despierto en la cama, Blowhole sacó los tubos que mantenían al pingüino respirando.

Skipper: ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Se suponía que debía morir.

Blowhole: ¿Te encontraste muriendo?

El líder estaba confundido, los recuerdos no eran tan claros para él, recuerda haber esperado a Kowalski y nunca fue y su debilidad le hizo imposible ir al zoológico, se quedó solo, se quedó en la cama y nunca se fue. los músculos de las piernas ya no funcionaban, después de lo cual no podía comer, beber y luego dormía profundamente hasta que ya no despertaba.

Blowhole: No moriste, simplemente caíste en coma y te rescaté y te salvé de tu enfermedad.

Skipper: imposible, la esclerosis lateral amiotrófica no tiene cura.

Blowhole: No hay cura para los humanos, pero conmigo sí, y te salvé diferente de tu amigo que seguías esperando.

Skipper: ¿Y por qué me salvarías?

Blowhole: Porque te odio y cuando vi que estabas abandonado y solo, quería jugar en tu cara que solo estás aquí para sufrir y que a nadie le gustas ni a tu equipo.

Skipper: envidioso.

Blowhole: ¿Envidioso? Ok Skipper, creo que es hora de que te muestre la verdad en tu cara.

El villano agarró un teléfono celular y le entregó a Skipper videos de Kowalski y Marlene juntos como amantes, planeando con él seducir al líder de pingüinos para hacerle creer que sería el padre de sus hijos, en el momento en que los dos asumieron una pareja cuando a Kowalski no le importó su pedido de ayuda y los dos continuaron con sus vidas celebrando el hecho de que Skipper no existía en sus vidas.

Blowhole: Entonces. ¿Ves lo poco importante que eres para tu equipo?

El líder de los pingüinos no respondió, dejó caer su teléfono celular y salió de la habitación para ir a un área más abierta para reflexionar un poco sobre lo que había visto.

**Central Park Zoo - Hogar de Marlene.**

Kowlaksi jugaba con sus hijos en la casa de la nutria, Marlene lo admiraba y lo extrañaba mucho. El pingüino se iba.

Alexander: Pero es temprano papa.

Kowalski: Yo sé mis queridos, pero recuerda que tienes otra hermana pequeña que también necessita de mucha atención.

El pingüino besó a sus tres hijos y se fue con Marlene.

Marlene: Sabes que si me tuvieras, no tendrías que preocuparte por irte para prestar atención a otras cosas.

Kowakski: ¿Otras cosas que quieres decir con mi esposa y mi hija no?

Marlene: Tú eres el que habla.

Kowalski: Marlene lo supera, no mandamos en nuestro corazón y mi corazón la eligió, te guste o no, ella es la mujer de mi vida.

El científico se fue, dejando a Marlene sin respuesta. La nutria llegó a casa frustrada y se fue a dormir abrazando una almohada que Kowalski siempre usaba para acostarse con ella.

Base de pingüinos.

Anastasia estaba jugando con Emma, cuando Kowalski la encontró, fue increíble, tuvo la misma impresión desde el primer día que la vio, ella era hermosa, dulce, dulce, carismática, ella era todo lo que él encontró en una mujer, como él. Él piensa que tiene suerte de tenerla a su lado.

Anastasia: ¿Qué estás mirando?

Kowalski: Estoy mirando lo hermosa que eres.

Él fue hacia ella y la besó apasionadamente y ella le devolvió el beso.

Anastasia: Tengo que acostarla.

El científico estuvo de acuerdo y ayudó a su esposa a acostar a Emma, los dos durmieron un poco y luego fueron a la habitación, donde consumaron su amor una vez más y también durmieron abrazados.

**Guarida**

Skipper estaba fuera de la guarida de Blowhole, después de descubrir toda la verdad sobre su teniente y su esposa, estaba muy enojado con ambos e iba a encontrar la manera de hacer que ambos pagaran lo mejor posible. Blowhole lo miró.

Bçowhole: Es difícil enfrentar la realidad, ¿no?

Skipper: nunca esperé nada de nadie y siempre supe que no podía confiar en nadie. No cambia nada. Pero tampoco lo haré barato.

Blowhole: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Skipper: destruiré la vida de Kowalski.

Blowhole no respondió, fue sorprendido por un automóvil que se detuvo en la guarida, un pingüino estaba al volante, era el primo de Skipper llamado Eleonor, que tenía una personalidad tan fuerte como Skipper, pero tenía menos carácter que él.

Eleonor: Hola idiota, ¿estamos?

El líder de los pingüinos se subió al auto y se dirigieron a Central Park.

Skipper: ¿Qué dijiste en la escuela militar?

Eleonor: Acabo de escapar. Fuiste una buena excusa para que escapara de allí.

Skipper: Sí, pero si fallas conmigo, te enviaré de regreso y te arrestaré sin piedad.

Eleonor: Entonces, ¿aparecerás en el zoológico así, casi un año y medio después de todo?

Skipper: ¿Hay otra forma de aparecer?

Eleonor: Creen que moriste.

Skipper: ¿Y quieres que haga qué? Aparecer como un fantasma?

Eleonor: Creo que se sorprenderán.

Skipper: Sí, especialmente Kowalski. Tomaré de él lo que es mío

Eleonor: ¿Estás hablando de Marlene?

Skipper: No. Pero también la haré sufrir. Todavía te gustan las chicas, ¿no?

Eleonor: Siempre, ¿quieres que la seduzca?

Skipper: Si puedes, quería terminar con su felicidad de todos modos.

Eleonor siguió conduciendo mientras Skipper miraba el horizonte y se preguntaba cómo destruiría las vidas de Kowalski y Marlene.


	3. amor a primera vista

Skipper llegó con Eleonor a una pequeña casita en Central Park, el líder pingüino empacando sus cosas mientras Eleonor hablaba.

Eleonor: Imagina la sorpresa que tendrán cuando descubran que estás vivo.

Skipper: Solo me importa que Marlene y Kowalski estén sorprendidos.

Eleonor: ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Skipper: recupera lo que es mío.

Eleonor: No será fácil.

Skipper: no me gustan las cosas fáciles en absoluto.

Eloenor: ¿Por qué no olvidas eso? ¿Qué vas a ganar?

Skipper: No lo olvidaré, sé la tortura que sufrí mientras esperaba que Kowalski me recogiera y descubrí que no fue porque estaba enamorado de mi esposa, no fue una de las cosas más geniales que tuve que enfrentar. Pagará y mucho por jugar conmigo.

Eleonor: Me encanta tu sed de venganza. Eres bueno, pero cuando quieres ser malvado puedes ser el peor villano que puedas ser.

Skipper no soy un villano.

Eleonor se quedo calada..

Skipper: Por cierto, cuando recupere mi casa, vivirás conmigo.

Eleonor: ¿Junto con tu equipo?

Patrón: sí.

Eleonor: ¿Y crees que recuperarás a tu equipo?

Skipper: me voy a salir.

El líder tomó la llave del auto de Eleonor y se fue de Nueva York, necesitaba conducir un poco antes de poder ir al zoológico de Central Park.

**Central Park Zoo.**

Kowalski y Anastasia estaban solos en la base, el pingüino nuevamente hizo un gesto romántico a su esposa, retirando al equipo y a su hija de la base para darle una cena a la luz de las velas, luego se sentaron en el piso y vieron películas románticas. bien abrazados y besos.

Anastasia: Es hermoso todo lo que haces por mí.

Kowalski: Si pudiera, te daría el mundo.

La hembra lo besó apasionadamente.

Anastasia: Te amo mucho.

El pingüino sonrió cuando lo escuchó venir de ella.

Kowalski: Si puedes repetir esto mil veces, me harias feliz.

Anastasia sonrió y repitió una y otra vez que lo amaba mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

Pasaron horas cuando estuvieron juntos, hasta que llegaron el equipo y Emma.

Emma: mamá.

La niña corrió hacia el regazo de su madre y la llenó de besos.

Kowalski: ¿Y yo, hija? No me besarás, ¿verdad?

La niña sonrió, llargo a su madre y fue directamente a Kowalski, quien también la llenó de besos.

Anastasia: ¿Es así ahora? ¿Apenas puedes saludarme e despues ir con tu padre?

Emma estaba confundida por la situación, Kowalski la dejó caer.

Kowalski: Es una broma hija, ahora tienes que dormir.

Rico acompañó a la niña a la cama, junto con Anastasia, dejando a Cabo y Kowalski solos.

Cabo: Parece que ella te hace muy feliz.

Kowalski: Sí, lo hace! Aunque estoy triste, la veo y pronto me alegro. No puedo estar triste con ella en mi vida.

Cabo: Hacen una hermosa pareja. Aunque me compadezco de Marlene, ella engañó a su esposo esperando que fuera realmente amada por ti

Kowalski: cabo! Nadie traicionó a nadie.

Cabo: ¿Crees que soy ingenuo? Marlene ya estaba embarazada antes de que Skipper llegara de esa misión y no estabas muy contenta con el regreso de Skipper a casa y después de que él se fue querías preocuparte por él y pronto asumiste una relación con Marlene. Muy hipócrita usted.

Kowalski: Skipper está muerto.

Cabo: lo se. Y ahora estás disfrutando todo lo que él ha logrado. ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas a tu esposa? ¿Que todo lo que tienes no te pertenece realmente sino que pertenece a alguien que confió en ti y que traicionaste su confianza?

El pequeño pingüino se alejó del científico y Anastasia lo vio.

Anastasia: ¿Pasó algo?

Kowalski: No es gran cosa. Solo extrana...

Anastasia: ¿Ese amigo tuyo que murió? Nunca me hablaste de él.

Kowalski: No hay necesidad de decirlo. No era para nada importante en nuestras vidas.

Anastasia: Necesito un poco de aire, ¿te importa si salgo del zoológico?

Kowalski: ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Anastasia: No es necesario.

La hembra salió del zoológico para caminar por Central Park.

Skipper condujo el auto de Eleonor por Central Park y pronto vio el Zoologico, la ubicación era la misma de siempre, Skipper recordó todos los buenos momentos que pasó allí, trató de excluir a Kowalski de esos momentos, pero falló y eso lo dejó más devastado aún, trató de resistir y comenzó a llorar, pero de alguna manera supo que llorar no serviría de nada, distraído comenzó a conducir el automóvil, cuando de repente sintió un fuerte golpe y escuchó un grito, el líder se sobresaltó y se fue del coche y encontró una pingüina tirado en el suelo, con la mano en la cabeza desorientada.

Patrón: Lo siento, señora, no te vi.

Anastasia: Por supuesto que no lo viste. ¿Desde cuándo conducen los pingüinos?

El pingüino no respondió, ayudó a la pingüina a ponerse de pie y cuando finalmente la miró, toda su ira había desaparecido, la pingüina era encantadora, hermosa, perfecta, pra Skipper era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Skipper: Estás sangrando, yo te cuidaré.

Anastasia: Estoy muy bien, puedo volver a mi casa.

Skipper: ¿Dónde vives?

Anastasia: En el zoológico.

El líder quedó impresionado con la respuesta, sin imaginar que nuevos pingüinos habrían ido a vivir allí. ¿Habían estado viviendo en la base o Alice les había dado otro lugar?

Skipper: Yo me ocuparé de ti y luego podrás irte a tu casa.

Skipper llevó a la mujer al auto, donde tomó los botiquines de primeros auxilios.

Anastasia: ¿Tienes botiquines de primeros auxilios en el auto?

Skipper: lo necesito si atropello a alguien.

La mujer se rió de la broma, Skipper la cuidó, quitándose la sangre de la cabeza y poniéndose una venda, por suerte no había tenido una conmoción cerebral ni nada.

Skipper: Ahí, este nueva.

La hembra sonrió.

Anastasia: Gracias, ahora voy a mi casa y ¿dónde vives?

Skipper: En el mismo zoológico.

Anastasia: ¿En serio?

Skipper: Sí, me fui por un tiempo, pero he vuelto para recuperar todo lo que es mío.

Anastasia: Por la forma en que hablas, parece que te las quitaron.

Skipper: más o menos. Entonces, ¿Quieres salir conmigo algún día?

Anastasia: Como amigos ¿verdad? Porque yo soy casada.

Skipper: Por supuesto, una mujer hermosa como tú no podría estar sin compañía.

Anastasia: También eres muy hermoso y lograras a alguien especial también.

El líder sonrió ante la acción positiva de la chica, incluso antes de conocerla, no quería saber cómo relacionarse con nadie y ahora estaba en una pasión que no podía ser igualada, pero saber que ella lo hizo creer que sí podía. conseguir a alguien tan perfecto como esa chica.


	4. desilusión amorosa

Skipper llegó a la casa de Eleonor con una sonrisa en su rostro después de conocer a Anastasia, todavía recordaba esa cara angelical que tenía, su dulce voz, su dulce risa.

Eleonor: Parece que salir te hizo bien.

Skipper: muy. Estaba tan triste, pero conocí al ángel más bello de este mundo.

Eleonor: ¡Guau! Después de Marlene, nunca imaginé que podrías enamorarte así de nuevo.

Skipper: no estoy enamorado. Pero ella era encantadora, excepto que yo ni siquiera pued harcelo. Ella está casada.

Elenor: ¿Y seguro que no querrás que otro hombre sienta el dolor de la traición que sentiste, verdad? Cómo se llama ella.

Skipper: No lo sé, pero casualmente, ella vive en el zoológico.

Eleonor: ¿En serio? Alguna vez pensó que podría ser la esposa de uno de los pingüinos de su equipo?

El líder era considerado, podría ser cierto, Cabo o Rico podrían estar en una relación con ese pingüino, descartó a Kowalski, porque para él, Kowalski todavía estaba en una relación con Marlene.

Skipper: empaca tus cosas, nos vamos a casa hoy.

Le ordenó salir para que su primo no lo atacara con más preguntas.

**En la base**

Anastasia llegó a la base con un vendaje en la cabeza, preocupando completamente a Kowalski.

Kowalski: Mi amor, ¿qué pasó?

Anastasia: Un pingüino me atropelló, pero no fue nada, él mismo me cuidó. Yo estoy bien.

Kowalski: Lo siento mi ángel, nada de esto sucedería si hubiera salido contigo.

Anastasia: Quería salir sola, no tienes la culpa de nada.

Cabo: ¿Y quién fue el pingüino que te salvó?

Anastasia: No lo sé, pero él me dijo que vivía aquí.

Kowalski: Vive aquí.

Anastasia: Sí, él era muy misterioso, dijo que iba a recuperar el suyo.

Cabo y Kowalski parecían un poco sorprendidos, el único pingüino que había vivido allí era Skipper y él era el único dueño de ese lugar.

Kowalski: Vamos mi amor, terminaré de cuidarte.

El científico ayudó a su esposa a bañarse, acostarla y luego acostarse con ella.

Kowalski: ¿Estás bien?

Anastasia: Sí, lo soy. No te preocupes, he estado en situaciones mucho peores.

Kowalski: ¿En serio? Cuales?

Anastasia: No importa Vamos a dormir

El científico asintió y luego abrazó a la mujer con la cabeza acurrucada contra su pecho, Kowalski comenzó a sospechar un poco que ella mantendría un secreto, y Anastasia temía su posibilidad de descubrir lo que había hecho en el pasado.

**Marlene Habitat**

Marlene estaba en casa con sus hijos, los niños se equivocaron mucho.

Marlene: Niños, callen, necesitan dormir.

Gloria: No queremos dormir, queremos jugar.

Victoria: cierto. Queremos jugar

Alexander: Quiero jugar trivia como papi.

Vitoria: Y jugaré y picotearé tu cara.

La pequeña intentó atacar a Alexander, pero Marlene la detuvo.

Marlene: No tocar la cara de nadie. E ir a dormir que estoy enviando o ir por 1 semana sin comer dulces.

Los niños se fueron a dormir sin discutir y la nutria se fue a la cama, donde cada día recordaba las noches de amor y lujuria que tenía con su amante, nunca pudo identificarse con otros animales porque seguía pensando en él.

**Hogar Eleonor**

El otro día, Eleonor y Skipper se preparaban para ir al zoológico de Central Park, Eleonor observó que el estado de ánimo de Skipper variaba entre la ansiedad de ver al pingüino que había conocido y la ira de Kowalski y Marlene. Los dos condujeron 5 minutos hasta el zoológico y fueron directamente a la base, el rey Julien vio a los dos pingüinos salir de su hábitat

Rey Julien: Maurice, ¿no es ese Skipper?

Maurice: No hay mierda Julien, Skipper está ... ¿Vivo?

Ambos lémures se sorprendieron al ver entrar a los pingüinos. Skipper observó a Rico y Cabo mirando televisión, antes de reaccionar, vio a Kowalski salir del laboratorio. El científico se sorprendió al ver al líder pingüino frente a él.

Skipper: Hola Kowalski, ¿me extrañaste?

Cabo y Rico miraron hacia atrás y también se sorprendieron al ver a Skipper.

Cabo:Skipper, ¿estás ...

Skipper: estoy de vuelta Cabo, por lo que es mío.

Skipper miró a Kowalski, que no tenía forma de decir nada, luego Anastasia entró con Emma, Skipper sonrió cuando vio a la mujer el enamorava en frente a él, pero luego la sonrisa se desapareció cuando ella besó a Kowalski.


	5. malas decisiones

Skipper sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando vio a la mujer que amaba besando a otra, incluso más que este era Kowalski, estaba seguro de que el científico estaba con Marlene, ¿por qué Blowhole escondió esta parte de su historia? Se preguntó, pero volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó la voz de la hembra.

Anastasia: Hola

Skipper: Hola, cuánto tiempo.

Anastasia: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Skipper: yo vivo aquí.

Kowalski: ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?

Anastasia: Accidentalmente me golpeó, pero me cuidó.

Skipper: ¿Cómo estás?

Anastasia: mejor. ¿Cómo és tu nombre?

Skipper: ¿Skipper y el tuyo?

Anastasia: Anastasia.

Skipper:Lindo nombre. Eres afortunado, Kowalski.

Kowalski: Sí, lo hago.

Skipper: Bueno, tómate el día libre, mañana volvemos al entrenamiento.

Los pingüinos lo obedecieron y cada uno siguió su camino, dejando a Skipper solo con Eleonor.

Eleonor: ¿Es ella? ¿la pingüina de que te enamoraste?

Skipper: está casada con Kowalski. El destino es muy cruel.

Eleonor: ¿Está realmente adentro? Bueno, ahora es tu oportunidad de golpear a Kowalski para siempre.

Skipper: Sí, lo haré obvio.

Eleonor: Así es, le hace sentir el mismo dolor que sentiste cuando te quitó a Marlene.

Skipper: ¡No! No voy a hacer eso. Sería usarlo y no lo usaré para mi venganza.

Eleonor: Bueno, ya sabes. Sabes que tienes las cartas en el ala

**Fuera de la base**

Kowalski, Rico y Cabo estaban juntos, sin comprender cómo Skipper podría estar vivo en ese momento.

Cabo: ¿Cómo es posible que esté vivo, no revisaste su cuerpo?

Kowalski: El ataúd estaba sellado, no miré.

Cabo: Por supuesto, deberías tener mucha más prisa para deshacerte de él, ¿verdad?

Kowalski estaba a punto de responder, pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de Marlene y sus hijos y Kowalski, los tres niños corrieron a abrazar a su padre.

Kowalski: ¿Cómo están mis hijos?

Alexander: bueno papi

Los otros niños estuvieron de acuerdo con el pequeño pingüino.

Marlene: Entonces, ¿algo nuevo?

Antes de que los pingüinos contaran, fueron interrumpidos.

Skipper: Hola Marlene.

La nutria se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz detrás de ella, se giró y vio a su ex esposo frente a ella, riendo un poco, Marlene se tambaleó hacia atrás y Kowalski la sostuvo.

Gloria: ¿Quién es él, mamá?

El líder de los pingüinos se arrodilló para emparejar a la hija de Marlene.

Skipper: ¿Y quién eres hermosa?

Marlene separó a la niña del líder de los pingüinos.

Marlene: ¿Cómo ... cómo estás vivo?

Skiper: nunca morí Que hermosos son tus hijos.

Marlene: gracias.

Skipper: Es bueno que Kowalsk pueda cuidarte mientras estuve fuera, es una pena que haya terminado. Mirándolos a ustedes dos, pueden ver que harían una hermosa pareja.

Marlene: Sí, él me cuidó mientras estabas fuera.

Skipper: por supuesto. Lástima que no funcionó. (mirando a Kowalski) Sabes, creo que es mejor mantener en secreto que estuve casada con Marlene por tu esposa.

Kowalski: ¿Por qué mantenerlo en secreto de Anastasia?

Skipper: por su propio bien, no es bueno que un pingüino tenga relaciones con la esposa de su ex líder.

El líder lo siguió, dejando a los pingüinos y la nutria solos, Marlene miró a Kowalski completamente confundida.

Marlene: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Kowalski: Yo tampoco entiendo. Reapareció de la nada y volvió a comandar el equipo.

La nutria ya no sabía qué decir, no habían hablado en mucho tiempo, iban a hablar más, pero para la frustración de Marlene, Anastasia había llegado con Emma y fue a abrazar a sus hermanos.

Marlene: Vamos niños.

Vitoria: mamá, Emma puede jugar en casa

Marlene: Otro día querida.

La nutria se fue, llevándose a sus tres hijos a casa.

**En la base**

Skipper estaba solo y pensativo, era demasiado temprano para decirle que estaba completamente enamorado de Anastasia, pero ella había estado encantada con ella, pero ella estaba casada y era justa con el pingüino que destruyó su vida en el pasado, era imposible, quería terminar. con Kowalski, pero si lo hiciera, Anastasia se mantendría lejos de él y no apoyaría esa idea. Así que terminó teniendo la idea de dejar que Kowalski se quedara para poder estar cerca de la mujer.

Kowalski y su esposa llegaron a la base y encontraron a Skipper sentado en la litera, el líder se levantó y se acercó a la pareja.

Skipper: Kowalski, necesito hablar contigo.

Kowalski: ¿Sobre qué?

Skipper: Sabes que ya no puedo hacer las misiones, debido a mi desaparición, creo que he perdido mi fuerza.

Kowalski: Te ves muy bien.

Skipper: aun así, prefiero no arriesgarme. Como vi que demostraste un gran compromiso como líder de este equipo, me gustaría que continuaras.

El científico sonrió, era todo lo que más deseaba en la vida, finalmente obtuvo el reconocimiento que merecía.

Kowalski: ¿Eso es serio señor?

Skipper: Sí, si no le importa y sabe que tendrá que trabajar duro y es posible que ni siquiera tenga tiempo para su esposa.

Kowalski: Ella entiende y sé que puedo confiar en ella.

Ella sonrió un poco vergonzosamente, Skipper solo la miró con encanto, no quería poner a Kowlaksi al cargo del capitan, pero era la única forma de mantenerlo alejado de Anastasia y el podía permanecer cerca de ella.

Kowalski: Vamos mi amor, tenemos mucho que celebrar hoy.

Skipper: ¿A dónde vas?

Kowalski: Vamos a dormir afuera, bueno, si no te importa, no quiero celebrar mi victoria aquí porque sabes lo que sucedería, ¿verdad?

Skipper: Lo sé ... Bueno, quería que comenzaras mañana, pero está bien, creo que realmente necesitas un momento a solas con tu esposa.

El científico salió con Anastasia para pasar la noche celebrando el nuevo puesto de Kowalski como pingüino militar. Eleonor entró después y vio a Skipper pensativamente.

Eleonor: ¿Está todo bien?

Skipper: Mi pasión por esta mujer es tan grande que acabo de darle mi posición como Capitán a Kowalski solo para poder estar cerca de ella.


	6. nueva promoción

Habían pasado horas, todos estaban juntos en la mesa, excepto Kowalski y Anastasia.

Cabo: ¿Dónde están Kowalski y Anastasia?

Skipper: Fueron a celebrar la nueva promoción de Kowalski.

Cabo: ¿Qué nueva promoción?

Skipper: Capitán. Decidí darle mi trabajo.

Cabo: ¿Por qué?

Skipper: porque ya no soy capitán.

Eleonor: Skipper está loco. Parece que revisar las cosas lo está haciendo hacer cosas sin pensar. Ya sabes, ¿Skipper? Tu locura tiene un nombre, ¿verdad?

Skipper: Cállate Eleonor.

Cabo: Te esperaba como capitán. Kowalski no es tan buen capitán como tú.

Skipper: Gracias Cabo. Pero confío en Kowaski.

Cabo: ¿Confianza?

Skipper: Sí. ¿Por qué? No merece mi confianza.

Cabo no respondió en ese momento, no quería decir que sospechaba ciertas cosas que involucraban a Kowalski y Marlene cuando Skipper faltaba.

Todos siguieron comiendo sin hablar de eso.

**La casa de Marlene.**

La familia de la nutria también estaba cenando esa noche, Marlene no había tocado su plato, estaba pensando en el repentino regreso de Skipper, terminó notando cierta distancia y frialdad en él.

Gloria: Mamá, ¿estás bien?

Marlene: Por supuesto, hija.

Alexander: ¿Estás pensando en el regreso de ese pingüino? Desde que llegó, pareces un poco debilitada.

Marlene: estoy muy bien. Perdí el hambre

La nutria se fue, dejando que los niños terminaran de comer.

Alexander: Parece que ella no está nada contenta con su regreso.

Gloria: Creo que es solo tu impresión.

Los tres cachorros continuaron comiendo y se olvidaron del tema de su madre y Skipper.

**En un pequeño hotel**

Kowalski y Anastasia estaban en la enorme cama, abrazándose después de hacer el amor.

Anastasia: ¿No te preocupa que alguien aparezca aquí y vea dos animales en esta cama?

Kowalski: No. ¿Olvidaste que siempre encuentro una manera de escapar de todos los problemas?

Ella se rio.

Anastasia: Eres realmente inteligente. Es por eso que Skipper lo promovió a capitán del equipo.

Kowalski: Correcto. Skipper siempre ha sido un apasionado del liderazgo, nunca imaginé que lo entregaría tan fácilmente. Pensé que estaba listo para recuperar el equipo.

Anastasia: Pero no lo hizo y te entregó el equipo porque sabe que eres confiable y nunca te decepcionará.

Ella rió un poco y Kowalski se echó a reír nerviosamente, después de todo, la mujer no tenía idea del secreto de que Skipper estaba casada con Marlene y lo engañó con Kowalski, el científico estaba agradecido de que Skipper quisiera esconder esta historia de Anastasia, eso la haría ver el científico como un mal animal y temía que su matrimonio se arruinara por eso.

Kowalski: Sabes que estoy completamente enamorado de ti, ¿verdad?

Anastasia: Me lo dices todos los días.

Kowalski: Y seguiré diciendo ... para siempre.

La besó apasionadamente y los dos comenzaron se entregan al amor


	7. declaración de amor

**En la base**

Los días habían pasado, Kowalski lideró al equipo con Cabo y Rico y Skipper estaba en la base sin hacer nada, a pesar de todo lo que no tuvo tiempo con Anastasia porque tenía una hija que cuidar y Eleonor también se quedó en casa. El líder de los pingüinos hizo que Eleonor se quedara con Emma para poder estar solo con su madre.

Estaba solo, mirando televisión, cuando la mujer decidió acercarse a él.

Anastasia: ¿Quieres algo?

Skipper: no tienes que hacerlo. Tengo algo para los dos.

El líder se levantó e hizo pescado frito para los dos, los dos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer.

Skipper: ¿Entonces Kowalski te trata bien?

Anastasia: ¿Eh?

Skipper: ¿Te trata bien?

Anastasia: Sí, mucho. Él está completamente enamorado de mí.

Skipper: ¿Quién no lo sería? Eres encantadora

Ella sonrió un poco avergonzada ante el tema del líder pingüino.

Anastasia: Ya terminé de comer, creo que volveré al laboratorio.

El pingüino se levantó, pero Skipper lo sostuvo por el ala.

Skipper: No. Quédate aquí.

Anastasia: ¡Basta! ¡Sueltame!

Skipper: ¡No! ¿No entiendes que hice todo esto por ti? ¿Estar cerca de ti?

Anastasia: ¿Qué?

Skipper: planeaba despedir a Kowalski, expulsarlo de mi base, pero me enamoré de ti y si lo hacía, él te llevaría lejos.

Anastasia: ¿Estás bromeando?

Skipper: no lo estoy.

El pingüino logró liberarse del líder del pingüino.

Anastasia: ¡Aléjate de mí!

Skipper: Anastasia.

Anastasia: ¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Dejar a Kowalski em el comando solo para estar conmigo? ¿Creías que estando cerca de mí, podrías conquistarme? Nunca engañaría a Kowalski así

Skipper: Tu no sabes toda la historia.

Anastasia: ¿Qué es que no sé?

Skipper: Olvidalo. Lo siento

El macho terminó el asunto, volviendo a concentrarse en la comida y Anastasia simplemente lo dejó y fue al laboratorio.

**Afuera del zoológico.**

Kowaski estaba completamente feliz porque lo había hecho muy bien, una de sus misiones más, sabía que Skipper estaría orgulloso de él, los tres pingüinos seguían hablando en casa.

Cabo: Todavía no entiendo por qué Skipper renunció al liderazgo para dárselo.

Kowalski: Bueno, verás que es un trauma de casi morir, ¿verdad? Se cansó de esa vida y ahora me la ha pasado.

Cabo: ¿Y te gusta esta vida?

Kowalski: ¡Por supuesto! Entonces puedo darle a mi esposa e hija un futuro mejor.

Cabo: Simplemente no podrás darle tu tiempo. Como Skipper con Marlene.

Kowalski lo ignoró por completo, sabía que Cabo le estaba dando una pista, estaban cerca de la base, cuando vio que Skipper se iba.

Kowalski: Patrón?

Skipper: ¿Ya volviste?

Kowalski: Sí. La misión era simple y fácil de resolver.

Skipper: Bien por ti, aunque creo que no hiciste nada más que tu obligación. Voy a salir. ¿Sigues en guardia?

Kowalski: Claro.

El líder se fue, dejando al científico molesto porque sabía que no tendría tiempo para su esposa.

Kowalski entró en la base y encontró a Anastasia en el laboratorio completamente pensativa, se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Anastasia: hola mi amor.

Kowalski: Hola, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

Anastasia: te extrañé

La mujer no quería hablar de la tarde con Skipper, todavía estaba en estado de shock y un poco sorprendida de que él dijera que estaba enamorado de ella, desde ese golpe, ella también siguió pensando en él y tenía miedo de tener lo mismo. sintiendo que él, para no lastimar a Kowalski que la amaba tanto. El científico se acostó en la cama con ella y la abrazó contra su pecho.

Kowalski: Estoy aquí ahora y aunque Skipper me ordenó seguir trabajando, me quedaré aquí para brindarle toda la atención del mundo. ¿Está bien?

Ella lo besó apasionadamente.

Anastasia: ¿Y sabes a donde el fue?

Kowalski: No. Siempre estuvo lleno de misterio, déjalo.

Anastasia: De verdad. De hecho, no tienes que obedecerlo. Dudo que algo suceda.

Kowalski: No creo que nos conozcas. Siempre pasa algo.

Anastasia: Si sucede, lo sabrás, no tienes que esperar.

Él se rió y ambos volvieron y se besaron en la cama.

**La casa de Marlene**

Emma jugó con los hijos de Marlene, mientras Eleonor hablaba con Marlene

Marlene: ¿Necesitas traer a esta chica aquí?

Eleonor: ¿Y cuál es el problema? Ella necesita tener contacto con los hermanos.

Marlene: Pero lejos de mi casa.

Eleonor: Ella es una niña. No tienes que desquitarse con ella porque tu ex prefirió otro en lugar de ti. Parece bastante enamorado de ella.

Marlene: Sí, lo es. Intenté todo para recuperarlo conmigo, pero él está loco por ella. Ni siquiera me notas

Eleonor: ¿Y no piensas en arriesgar una nueva opción? Tal vez tener una relación con una mujer o algo así.

Marlene: ¿Me estás pegando?

Eleonor: Quizás.

Marlene: Será mejor que te vayas, se está haciendo tarde y a Anastasia no le va a gustar su hija en absoluto a esta hora.

Eleonor: No creo que le importe eso.

Marlene: Ella es madre y a cualquier madre le importaría. Emma

La pequena dejó de jugar y se acercó a la nutria.

Emma: Sí, tía Marlene.

Marlene: Esta tarde, ¿verdad? A estas alturas tu deberías estar dormido.

Gloria: Mamá, deja a Emma aquí.

Marlene: Quería hacerlo, pero realmente no puedo.

Emma: ¿No puedo dormir aquí?

La nutria sonrió falsamente a la hija de su enemiga.

Marlene: Realmente quería una pequeña flor, pero no estaba de acuerdo con tu madre. Tal vez la próxima vez que duermas.

Emma besó a la nutria en la mejilla y se fue con Eleonor como base.


	8. planes de un apasionado

Emma llegó con Eleonor a la base y pronto todos los pingüinos estaban cenando, excepto Skipper que estaba fuera de la casa.

Eleonor: ¿Cade Skipper?

Kowalski: Fuera.

Eleonor: Anastasia, ¿cómo fue estar aquí con Skipper?

Anastasia: ¿Qué?

Eleonor: Si hay, si hiciste algo?

Anastasia: No. Cada uno se quedó en su esquina.

Emma: Mamá, ¿qué vas a hacer para tu cumpleaños?

Todos se miraron con la revelación de la niña.

Eleonor: ¿Va a ser tu cumpleaños? ¿Cuántos años?

Anastasia: 20.

Eleonor: ¿Y cuándo será?

Anastasia no respondió.

Kowaski: fin de semana.

Eleonor: Podríamos tener una fiesta.

Kowalski: Skipper no lo permitiría.

Eleonor: Skipper ha cambiado mucho en este año y te garantizo que le encantaría organizar una fiesta, especialmente para ti Anastasia.

Eleonor le sonrió a la esposa de Kowalski, quien la miró extrañamente y al mismo tiempo enojada, porque sabía perfectamente que el primo de Skipper sabía de los sentimientos del líder hacia ella y estaba siendo su cómplice.

Anastasia: Ya dije que no tienes que hacerlo.

Kowalski: Anastasia, no seas grosero.

Eleonor: Si. ¿Qué hay de que él te haga una fiesta? Además, son 20 años.

Anastasia: Si Skipper está de acuerdo, podría serlo.

El asunto quedó cerrado y terminaron la cena sin cuestionar nada más.

**La casa de Kitka.**

Kitka y Skipper estaban en la cama después de tener relaciones sexuales por tercera vez esa noche, Skipper tuvo un fuego incomparable y no quería detenerse y si hubiera sido posible, lo habría hecho nuevamente.

Kitka: Creo que tenemos que parar.

Skipper: ¿Por qué? Es tan bueno aquí contigo.

Kitka: Porque parece que estás tratando de suprimir alguna necesidad.

Skipper: más o menos. (se recompuso y se sentaron en la cama) No quiero usarte, nunca haría eso, pero necesito olvidar a alguien con urgencia y ...

Kitka: ¿Estás tratando de hacer esto haciéndome el amor?

Skipper: No. Acabo de recordar que éramos una pareja y me lo perdí.

Kitka: Me encanta tener sexo contigo, si quieres puedo estar disponible hasta que te lleves bien con esta chica.

Skipper: no quiero estar usándote.

Kitka: Ya estás haciendo este Skipper.

Skipper: es diferente. Senti su falta.

Kitka: Y esto realmente está tratando de olvidar a una mujer. Parece que intentas encontrarla en mí.

Skipper estaba a punto de responder pero fue interrumpido por una llamada de Eleonor.

Eleonor: Skipper.

Skipper: ¿Qué?

Eleonor: ¿Estás ocupado?

Skipper: Si lo hubiera hecho, no te habría respondido. ¿Qué es lo qué quieres?

Eleonor: El fin de semana es el cumpleaños de tu doncella.

Skipper: ¿En serio? ¿Y ella está teniendo una fiesta?

Eleonor: Bueno, le di la idea de que le gustaría organizar una fiesta para ella, ella se mostró reacia, pero terminó aceptándolo.

Skipper: ¿Quieres que haga la fiesta?

Eleonor: Skipper, ¿no estás enamorado de ella? Organizas una fiesta para ella, obtienes puntos.

El líder estuvo pensativo por un momento y terminó admitiendo que la fiesta sería ideal para comenzar a conquistarlo.

Skipper: De acuerdo. Le hago una fiesta. Intenta convencer a Marlene para que vaya a esa fiesta también.

Eleonor: ¿Por qué?

Skipper: Porque quiero humillarla en esta fiesta.

El líder colgó sin dejar que la mujer respondiera y volvió a la cama con Kitka y le dio un beso apasionado.

Skipper: ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta?

Kitka: ¿Fiesta de la mujer de la que estás enamorado?

Skipper: sí.

Kitka: Skipper ...

Skipper: por favor.

Kitka: ¿Quieres usarme para ponerla celosa?

Skipper: No. Quiero usarte para fingir que lo superé.

Ella se rio.

Kitka: No acepto eso, pero creo que la fiesta será divertida, así que lo haré.

Skipper: Gracias.

Los dos se besaron y luego volvieron a hacer el amor.


	9. El regalo

**Fin de semana.**

Casi todo estaba listo para la fiesta de Anastasia que tendría lugar en la noche en el hábitat del Rey Julien, quien acordó abandonar el lugar de la fiesta siempre que Skipper les diera a los pingüinos TV gratis a los lémures. Eleonor y Anastasia, se estaban preparando juntas.

Eleonor: ¿Estás disfrutando cómo va tu fiesta?

Anastasia: Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer.

Eleonor: ¿Qué?

Anastasia: Sabes que tu primo está enamorado de mí. ¿Crees que no sé que estás tratando de impresionarme? Amo a Kowalski y no lo engañaré.

La prima de Skipper se echó a reír y colocó el ala sobre el hombro de Anastasia.

Eleonor: Estás demasiado convencida, hermosa. Skipper puede tener la hembra que quieras, el no te necesita.

La hembra se fue dejando a Anastasia sola, terminando de prepararse. El científico vino y lo abrazó por detrás.

Kowalski: ¿Cómo estás, mi amor? ¿Está feliz?

Anastasia: Estoy feliz, aunque no quería que Skipper organizara la fiesta.

Kowalski: Te garantizo que tiene buenas intenciones.

La mujer suspiró sabiendo para qué eran esas intenciones, decidió olvidar a Skipper en ese momento y besó a Kowalski.

Anastasia: te amo.

Kowalski: Yo también te amo. Ahora voy a dejar que termines de prepararte para la fiesta.

El científico dejó el hábitat y fue directo a la fiesta, caminando terminó encontrando a Marlene y los niños que lo recibieron con un abrazo.

Kowalski: ¿Cómo están mis hermosos hijos?

Victoria: Estamos bien, papá.

Marlene: ¿No vas a preguntar cómo estoy?

Kowalski: ¿Necesito hacerlo?

Marlene: Sería cortés, ¿verdad?

Alexander: por favor. No volverás a discutir, ¿verdad?

Kowalski: Por supuesto que no, hijo mío.

El científico no quería continuar la conversación, para no terminar peleando con Marlene.

Kowalski: Bueno, ya me voy.

Marlene: Hasta la fiesta.

Kowalski no respondió y siguió su camino, mientras que Marlene sonrió con la ilusión de que podría haberse metido con él.

** En la fiesta.**

Todos los animales estaban en el hábitat del rey Julien preparados para la fiesta, Anastasia estaba besando a Kowalski, para disgusto de Marlene, Eleonor se acercó a ella.

Eleonor: Debe ser muy difícil ver al amor de tu vida con otro, ¿verdad?

La nutria suspiró con enojo y se alejó de Eleonor de inmediato, de repente Skipper apareció con Kitka, Anastasia se alejó de Kowalski de inmediato y miró a Skipper, que pasó junto a ella.

Kowalski: ¿Está todo bien?

Anastasia: ¿Quién es ella?

Kowalski: Kitka, creo que ella y Skipper están de vuelta.

La pingüina suspiró y sintió un poco de celos al ver al líder pingüino con otra hembra.

Anastasia: Parece que el superó.

Kowalski: ¿Superó qué?

La pingüina no se dio cuenta de que había dicho eso, así que trató de disfrazarlo.

Anastasia: No lo se. Estaba hablando de la fiesta, esperaba menos y él lo superó.

Kowalski: Realmente, la fiesta es hermosa. Nunca imaginé que Skipper fuera tan creativo para algo como esto.

Anastasia: Aunque creo que el rey Julien debe haber ayudado mucho.

Skipper y Kitka estaban hablando en un pequeño bar.

Skipper: Gracias por venir a la fiesta.

Kitka: No me dijiste que la cumpleañera es la esposa de Kowalski.

Skipper: Sí, lo es.

Kitka: Y tu ..

Skipper: sI

Kitka: ¿Qué pasa con el regalo que le compraste?

Skipper mostró una bolsa blanca con una pequeña caja dentro, Kitka sonrió.

Kitka: Creo que estás tratando de causar una discordia.

El líder sonrió cuando escuchó que ella tenía sus intenciones correctas y se concentró en beber una copa de champán.

Pasaron las horas y todos los animales disfrutaron bien de la fiesta, Skipper y Kitka se besaron, al igual que Anastasia y Kowalski, Marlene estaba en compañía de sus hijos y, de vez en cuando, hablaba con Eleonor, aunque el pingüino a veces la molestaba. bastante Era hora de intercambiar regalos y Kowalski fue el primero. Abrazó a la hembra y le entregó un paquete, la hembra sonrió y abrió el regalo y era un oso de peluche con un corazón.

Anastasia: que hermoso mi amor

Ella le dio un beso apasionado, lo que molestó a Skipper, Marlene también le regaló a Anastasia chocolates.

Skipper: los chocolates pueden hacerla mal.

Marlene: Skipper, por favor. ¿Querrás cuidarla ahora?

Patrón: No, solo es demasiado azúcar.

Anastasia: a mi me gusta.

Anastasia continuó recibiendo varios regalos de otros animales, incluidos más ositos de peluche, dulces e incluso pescado, el Rey Julien quería darle Mort a la hembra que no aceptó.

Hasta que fue el turno de Skipper de darle el regalo a la mujer, sacó la pequeña caja de la bolsa, lo que impresionó a todos. Anastasia recibió el regalo y lo abrió con un collar de diamantes de zafiro.

Anastasia: es hermosa.

Kowalski: ¿Eso es bisutería?

Patrón: son diamantes con zafiros, ¿crees que compraría bisuterías?

La nutria estaba muy molesta por el regalo, nunca se la había dado, y ella iba a exigir satisfacción, pero no en ese momento porque necesitaba fingir que ella y Skipper no tenían nada.

El científico también se molestó por el regalo, pero también decidió no preocuparse por estropear la fiesta de su esposa.

Kitka: Es un poco caro, ¿no te parece?

Skipper: creo que se lo merece. Entonces, Anastasia, ¿te gustó?

Anastasia: me encanta. Es muy hermoso Gracias

Ella sonrió y él quedó encantado con su sonrisa.


	10. el celos

El otro día, Skipper se despertó temprano y fue al zoológico a caminar, hasta que se encontró con Marlene en el camino.

Skipper: Hola Marlene.

Marlene: ¿Puedo saber qué regalo le diste a Anastasia ayer?

Skipper: Era un collar. ¿Por qué?

Marlene: Nunca me diste un collar así.

Skipper: Cuando nos casamos, me enfermé y yo.

Marlene: Tu estabas muerto.

Skipper: no quería desaparecer. Y lo hiciste muy bien, incluso tuviste hijos con mi teniente. No tienes mucha moral para cargarme, ¿verdad?

Marlene: No me importa lo que hagas.

Skipper: Cuida tu vida. Ya no eres parte de eso y lo que hago es mi problema.

El líder dejó a la hembra sola y siguió su camino, la nutria sospechaba que el líder estaba enamorado de su rival y ahora estaba esperando que la pingüina respondiera a este amor prohibido para destruir su matrimonio y regresar a Kowalski.

**En la base**

Anastasia puso el collar que Skipper le dio y lo admiró, era el regalo más hermoso que había recibido, el collar tenía un corazón de zafiro azul que brillaba.

Kowalski: Aparentemente te encantó este regalo, ¿no?

Ella sonrió un poco avergonzada y lo besó.

Anastasia: Es solo un regalo, mi amor.

Kowalski: Un regalo costoso. Este no es un regalo para una mujer casada.

Anastasia: ¿Quieres que te lo devuelva?

Kowalski: No, mi amor. Te gusto.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó.

Anastasia: Sabes, ningún regalo caro en el mundo puede compararse con el amor que me das.

La besó apasionadamente y la acostó en la cama para que los dos consuman su amor una vez más.

**En la casa de Kitka**

El líder de los pingüinos estaba en la cama con Kitka, besándola apasionadamente.

Skipper: Es genial estar contigo, ¿sabes?

Kitka: Pero realmente querías estar con la esposa de Kowalski, ¿verdad?

Skipper dejó de sonreír.

Kitka: ¿No crees que es demasiado cobarde para ti hacerle esto a tu teniente y mejor amigo?

Skipper: Él no es mi amigo.

Kitka: ¿Te hizo algo? Y planeas usar Anastasia ...

Skipper: ¡No! Amo a Anastasia Nunca le haría daño a vengarse de Kowalski.

Ella lo abrazó por detrás y levantó la cabeza para besarlo apasionadamente, él se giró para poder abrazarla y poder disfrutar de todas las caricias que los dos podían intercambiar entre sí.

Kitka: Te deseo la mejor de las suertes con esta chica. Solo te pido que tengas cuidado no solo con ella, sino también contigo.

Skipper: lo haré. Gracias por apoyarme

Pasaron todo el día juntos, hasta que Skiper decidió dormir en la casa de Kitka y solo regresó a casa al día siguiente ante la frustración de Anastasia, ella ya estaba empezando a sentir celos del líder con el halcón.


	11. muchas dudas

El otro día, Kowalski se despertó temprano para poder preparar al equipo para las misiones del zoológico, todos estaban desayunando.

Cabo: ¿Dónde está Skipper?

Kowalski: Probablemente se fue a dormir con Kitka.

Cabo: No sabía que habían devuelto la relación.

Kowalski: Sí Bien por él.

Cabo: Pensé que con su regreso, él volvería con Marlene.

Kowalski: Probablemente no regresó. Y por favor evite hablar de eso con Anastasia. Por alguna razón, Skipper no quiere que lo sepas.

Cabo: Nunca entendí eso.

Kowalski: Yo tampoco. Pero de cualquier manera, es mejor respetarlo.

Anastasia se levantó, vio que Emma todavía estaba durmiendo, sonrió cuando vio a su hija tan tranquila, incluso parecía un ángel. Fue a la cocina y encontró que todos habían terminado de comer, pero no vio al líder de los pingüinos.

Anastasia: ¿Skipper aún no ha regresado?

Kowalski: No. ¿Por qué?

Anatasia: nada.

Ella disfrazó sus celos y besó al científico.

Anastasia: ¿Cómo estás?

Kowalski: Aún mejor contigo.

Los dos intercambiaron afecto entre sí.

Cabo: Eres muy apasionado, ¿verdad?

Kowalski: Claro. Ella es la mujer de mi vida. Tenemos que ir a entrenar.

Anastasia: ¿Tienes que ir a entrenar todos los días?

Kowalski: Sí

Anastasia: Me estás quedando sin tiempo.

Él le dio un pequeño beso en el pico.

Kowalski: Juro que haré tiempo y me quedaré contigo todo el día.

Anatasia: Te esperaré.

Los dos se besaron y Kowalski fue a las misiones del día con el equipo. Anastasia estaba sola cuando Emma se despertó.

Anastasia: mi amor.

La pequeña corrió hacia su madre, las dos estaban jugando hasta que llegó Eleonor.

Anastasia: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Eleonor: Vivo aquí. De hecho, esta casa es mucho más mía que la tuya. Skipper es mi primo.

Anastasia: Mi esposo va a trabajar mucho y no tendremos que vivir en esa base.

Eleonor: ¿puedo llevar a tu hija?

Anastasia: ¿Jugar con los hijos de Marlene?

Eleonor: Por supuesto que sí.

Anatasia suspiró y terminó entregando a su hija al primo de Skipper, quien la llevó a jugar con los hijos de la nutria.

**En casa de Marlene**

Eleonor llegó con Emma a la casa de Marlene, que estaba frustrada por la presencia de la niña que la saludó toda feliz.

Emma: Hola tía Marlene.

Marlene (sonriendo falsamente): Hola hermosa.

La niña fue a jugar con los hermanos.

Marlene: Esta niña es insoportable como su madre.

Eleonor: No lo superarás, ¿verdad? Olvidalo, se relaciona com otro otro y sigue con tu vida.

Marlene: Amo a Kowalski y volveremos algún día.

Eleonor: Por supuesto. Espera muy pronto.

Marlene: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Eleonor: Si.

Marlene: ¿Skipper siente algo por Anastasia?

Eleonor: ¿Cómo es?

Marlene: Un regalo costoso de Joia si te das una novia y no a cualquiera que apenas conozca.

Eleonor: ¿Por qué estás interesado en este tema? ¿Estás pensando en volver con Skipper?

Marlene: por supuesto que no!

Eleonor: Lo se. Con Skipper enamorado de la doncella indefensa, crees que puedes conquistar a Kowalski, ¿no?

Marlene: por supuesto que no. Solo estoy preocupado. No sé cuál es la intención de Skipper con esto.

Eleonor: Skipper no está enamorado de ella. Así que pierde tus esperanzas porque si depende de él, Kowalski y Anastasia seguirán juntos.

Eleonor le dio la espalda a la nutria y fue a jugar con los niños.

**Afuera del zoológico.**

Skipper y Kitka caminaron hacia la entrada del zoológico, se besaron y se tomaron las alas.

Kitka: No quería que te fueras.

Skipper: tengo cosas que hacer.

Kitka: Cosas relacionadas con Anastasia.

Skipper: No. Está enamorada de Kowalski y dudo que lo engañe.

Kitka: Mientras no encuentres otro amor, puedes quedarte conmigo.

La tomó por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, luego los dos se despidieron y ella la siguió a su casa, mientras él se dirigía a la base sin imaginar lo que le esperaba.


	12. Primera entrega de amor

Skipper entró en la base y encontró a Anastasia sola sentada en una mesa.

Anastasia: Aparentemente debiste divertirte mucho con tu novia.

Skipper: Kitka no es mi novia. Además, ¿por qué te importa?

Anastasia: no me importa. Solo creo que para alguien que dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, lo superaste muy rápido.

Skipper: no lo superé. Todavia te quiero.

Anastasia: Qué absurdo.

Ella se levantó para alejarse de él, pero él la abrazó.

Skipper: ¿Por qué crees que es absurdo?

Anastasia: Sé que hay algo que no quieres decirme. No sé qué te hizo Kowalski, pero por la forma en que lo tratas ...

Skipper: ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo lo trato?

Anastasia: Con frialdad, queriendo ser superior, como si hubiera hecho algo por ti. Además, tú mismo admitiste que tu plan era enviarlo lejos y que simplemente no lo enviaste por mi culpa.

El tragó.

Anastasia: dime. ¿Que te hizo?

Skipper: nada.

Anastasia: Si te digo un secreto, eso nunca se lo dije a nadie. ¿Me cuentas lo que les pasó a ustedes dos?

Skipper: No. Porque no pasó nada.

Anastasia: El kowalski no dio mi secreto. Él piensa que soy tan perfecto que lo decepcionaría.

Skipper: mataste a alguien.

Anastasia: No. Yo era una prostituta.

Skipper: ¿Qué?

Anastasia: Tuve sexo con otros hombres por dinero.

Skipper: ¿Por qué?

Ella suspiró, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que podía confiar en él, algo que incluso Kowalski no sabía.

Anastasia: Estábamos experimentando dificultades y un pingüino me propuso tener relaciones con él, a cambio de apoyarme a mí y a mi familia.

Skippern: ¿Kowalski nunca lo supo?

Anastasia: No. Y también es algo que quiero borrar de mi pasado. Así que me escapé y vine a vivir a Nueva York.

Skipper: ¿Te escapaste?

Anastasia: El se obsesionó conmigo. No me dejó tener mi propia vida, quería darme forma. Cuando vio que no lo aceptaba, se lo contó a mi padre y le dijo que era una desgracia para él, que nunca me perdonaría por lo que hice.

Skipper: solo querías ayudar a tu familia. Esto no es motivo de vergüenza.

La abrazó y ella terminó llorando en sus brazos.

Afuera del zoológico.

Kowalski, Cabo y Rico acababan de salvar a una nutria macho llamada Antonio de ser atacada por un halcón que no era Kitka.

Antonio: Gracias queridos amigos.

Kowalski: De nada. Antonio, ¿verdad?

Antonio: Sí Antonio.

Kowalski: Mucho gusto.

Cabo: No tienes interés en vivir en el zoológico.

Kowalski: cabo!

Cabo: ¿Qué es? Sería más seguro para él. El halcón no ataca a los animales en el zoológico porque sabe que el Skipper está allí.

Kowalski: ¿Está todo Skipper ahora, cabo? Ahora estoy a la cabeza.

Corporal: Pero aún no sabes cómo hacer tu trabajo correctamente.

El científico iba a golpear al pingüino menor como advertencia, pero terminó siendo interrumpido por Marlene y sus hijos.

Marlene: Hola Kowalski.

Kowalski: Hola.

Marlene: Todavía me vas a tratar con frialdad.

Kowalski: lo haré. Hasta que acepte que todo entre nosotros ha terminado, continuaré tratándolo con frialdad.

La nutria suspiró con ira y se alejó de él, pero regresó después de ver a un nuevo individuo cerca de él.

Marlene: Hola, ¿quién eres?

Antonio: Antonio, placer.

Marlene: soy Marlene. ¿Vas a vivir en el zoológico?

Antonio: No, ya tengo una casa aquí fuera del zoológico. No me interesa ser una atracción para los seres humanos.

La nutria sonrió sin disimular cuánto se ofendió por el comentario, pero terminó teniendo una idea para tratar de poner celoso a su ex amante.

Marlene: Sabes que odio vivir aquí también. También siento atracción por los seres humanos.

Kowalski: ¿Desde cuándo?

Marlene: desde entonces.

Kowlaski: Nunca lo supe.

Marlene: Bueno, ya lo sabes. Además, no estamos juntos para darte satisfacción con mi vida.

Antonio: ¿Ustedes dos tuvieron una relación antes?

Marlene: Lo hicimos, pero decidió romper conmigo para estar con cualquiera que encontrara en la calle.

Kowalski: Ella no es cualquiera y es mucho mejor que tú.

Marlene: Pensaste eso porque eres ciego.

Kowalski: No. Mi esposa es perfecta y la amo como nadie más en esta vida.

La nutria tragó y se fue llorando, dejando a los niños solos fuera del zoológico. Caminó hacia su hábitat, se sentó y habló sola.

Marlene: Vete Kowalski, Skipper te quitará a Anastasia de la misma manera que me lo hiciste a él.

**En la base.**

Anastasia notó un cierto clima entre ella y Skipper y se liberó de él.

Skipper: Gracias por confiar en mí.

Anastasia: ¿Vas a decirme qué pasó entre tú y Kowalski?

Skipper: No pasó nada.

Ella suspiró con frustración y se alejó de él, pero él fue tras ella y la abrazó por detrás.

Skipper: te amo, ¿sabes?

Anastasia: Skipper, déjame ir.

Ella se separó de él y se alejó más.

Skipper: ¿Qué es eso?

Anastasia: Debes estar pensando que por mi pasado me entregaré a ti.

Patrón: nunca pensé eso.

Se acercó a ella y le acarició la cara, ella era muy atractiva y no podía soportar estar lejos de ella nunca más, ella también se sintió atraída por él y sin resistirse, los dos terminaron besándose por primera vez, en ese momento Anastasia se olvidó por completo de Kowalski y se entregó a Skipper, los dos fueron a una ducha que tenía en la base y allí tuvieron el mejor sexo de sus vidas, estaban solos, para poder gemir a voluntad sin que nadie los interrumpiera o los molestara. Los dos terminaron el sexo en la cama de Kowalski y Anastasia que estaban en el laboratorio.


End file.
